


Sparks in the Snow

by nuclearchinchilla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearchinchilla/pseuds/nuclearchinchilla
Summary: Guang Hong Ji peeled Viktor's thong off his head, throwing it aside, along with any remaining shred of his dignity. Honestly, he was just here to pretend to like hotpot, and he was feeling so traumatized right now. Out in the cold, the red of the restaurant's lanterns shone like large beads against the white streets and black-framed snack stands.这首同人小说也有中文翻译 (http://hrhighkick.lofter.com/post/4784f8_ce8c139)





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I try to write porn, i end up with angst-followed-by-porn. When I try to write fluff, I end up with fluff-followed-by-angst. Maybe i'm actually Georgi Popovich.
> 
> Warnings: brain-rotting fluff, teenagers, coarse language 
> 
> Many thanks to highkickhr for the translation into Mandarin! ^_^

Guang Hong Ji peeled Viktor's thong off his head, throwing it aside, along with any remaining shred of his dignity. Honestly, he was just here to pretend to like hotpot, and he was feeling so traumatized right now. 

As things somehow managed to heat up further, Yuuri just apologized and told them it was ok to leave, so they did. 

"He's just like that when he's drunk," Yuuri said, "he clings to nearest person". 

Only when he's drunk. Just the nearest person. Sure. 

"Pigs can fly," he might as well have lied. 

Out in the cold, the red of the restaurant's lanterns shone like large beads against the white streets and black-framed snack stands. 

"Hey Guang-Hong, are you alright? Ah, you know how Viktor is. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he smiled, "I had a good time with you, Leo. I'm ok." Still his gloved hands fiddle with the hem of his jacket. Something was bothering him, but the worst thing is that he had no idea what. 

Leo chose not to prod further. "Come on, the bus is arriving! Let's go back to the hotel together."

Upon hopping onto the bus, Perky Guang-Hong seemed to be suddenly restored. The answer to why became apparent a second later. 

"Leo! I suddenly remember, I have this very adorable pic to show you."

As they sat opposite each other and the bus rumbled to life, Leo received the picture on his phone. 

guanghongji^_^: look, bunny!

guanghongji^_^: sent you an image (bunny593.jpg) 

leo_de_la_caprio: cute bunny!!

Guang-Hong giggled. Here they were, sitting right opposite each other and IM-ing each other, it was utter dork behaviour. 

guanghongji^_^: i found a yummy omu rice recipe

guanghongji^_^: sent you an image (omurice.jpg)

leo_de_la_caprio: yeah we should that sometime =) oH this dog is so cute! 

leo_de_la_caprio: sent you an image (shibashiba.png) 

guanghongji^_^: Awww~ 

The boy let out a small coo, causing Leo to chuckle, and lean forward to lightly ruffle the boy's hazel hair.

They were two stations away from the hotel. A more serious and contemplative mood begin to settle over Guang-Hong. 

A cat has nine lives. So what was YOLO for cats? You only live 9 times? YO9T? How to pronounce that? Yo-nine-ty? Almost like YO90? 

You see, the thing is, he felt like doing something tremedously stupid, which lead to thinking about YOLO, which in turn led to thinking about YO9T, and really he was veering off-course now, yet also running out of time. 

Fuck it.

guanghongji^_^: is this cute too?

guanghongji^_^: sent you an image (killmenow.jpg) 

He had attached his picture of Viktor naked back at the restaurant. 

In the dark of the night, silence in the mostly empty bus dragged on. With the heaters at full blast, the space still felt colder than ever. 

leo_de_la_caprio: Yes. But i think you're cuter. 

guanghongji.exe has stopped working. 

 _Fuck fuck i did not expect for this to actually work,_ the thoughts raced through his mind, _what the hell, what do i do now, what do i do ever, i'm blushing on my blushes right now, fuck-_

leo_de_la_caprio: should we try that too sometime? 

Someone was going to have to report a heart attack on public transportation. 

"Hey, Guang-Hong…" Leo looked up from his phone, his expression having melted from amusement to one of concern and even uncertainty. 

"You're not joking right?" Guang-Hong tried his best to keep the shake out of his voice.

"What? No."

"Good."

Guang-Hong gave Leo the most confident gaze he could muster. The bus stopped outside their hotel, and they got off. 

As the bus pulled off, the pair found themselves in a snowed-out field, stretching out in all directions, frost twinkling in the moonlight. The glow of the hotel lay on the horizon. 

"Stop walking."

"Wha-"

Guang-Hong went on his tiptoes, cupped Leo's head in his hands, and moved into a gentle kiss. 

Summer's firecrackers went off in his mind. His tongue peeked out, in a slow, cautious way, taking a lick of Leo's slightly chapped lips. 

His right hand had moved to caressing the back of Leo's neck. _He remembered seeing the scars on Leo's body during shower after practice. He remember trying to remember, every single time, the position of every scar on Leo's body. Etching them into his mind. The map of his Leo._

Some were sports scars. Some were not. 

 _Still Alive,_ Guang-Hong thought to himself. Leo had treated him to a rehearsal, that excited he was, over making that song and skate of his life. It was all too easy to fall in love with Leo as some tragic, sorrowful figure. But instead Guang-Hong was awed by Leo's ability to put it all behind him, his strength, his resilience. To not only have that strength and the creativity, the hard work, to turn pain into dances and songs of beauty and grace, but to do what is above even that- to turn that pain into the friggin joy and celebration of just _living_. At no point did the music and steps feel like a tragedy. It was in itself, a powerful, pure, upbeat celebration.

They broke the kiss, coming away panting, their breath rising as white wisps from between their lips. 

"You want to do what Viktor did?"

"Y-yes, but not in a restaurant." 

Leo laughed. "Ok, my Adorable Figure Skater (TM)."

"What's with the 'TM'?"

"You were actually voted in for "Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia." 

"E-eh? Well yeah, but-" The boy was flailing his arms uselessly now, a slight blush having easily returned to his cheeks. 

Leo hugged him, holding him close. Guang-Hong snuggled against the older boy. 

"You're going to make it big in Hollywood, I know it," Leo said. 

Ah yes, his big dreams of Hollywood. The questions of an uncertain future hung still above them, in the breezeless winter night. Leo himself, after all, didnt seem to have nearly as compelling a reason to move to L.A.

But in that moment, held tight against each others, as two shining stars in the snowscape, all those questions were set aside. All was right with their world. 


End file.
